Terrible Things
by MagicMaker494
Summary: When the toys decide to check out a toy store and meet a few toys, it becomes something more. They now are going to be sold, some escape. but some can't. Now they are all separated and have different situations to deal with, their goal: Get back home.


A regular day, another day to Sunny Side Daycare. Bonnie brought a whole bunch of toys to play with on the ride there; Woody,Jessie,Buzz,Mr. and Head, Ham, and Rex. The rest stayed at home while the others where fighting off bad guys, being a superhero, and other fun stuff Bonnie could fit in a five minute drive. When they got to the daycare Bonnie and went inside, the toys stayed in the car.

Of course when they left the toys came alive.

Jessie climbed up to the half opened window and peeked outside."A lot of cars are here Buzz."

"What do you expect to see in a daycare parking lot!" Head yelled.

Jessie ignored his comment and kept looking around, finally Jessie spotted a cool looking van saying,"Toy Mania Toy Store" Jessie thought that place would be fun to see so she told Woody,"Let's go check it out. We will be back before Bonnie even comes back."

"No Jessie." Woody said firmly. "Vans are bad ideas."

"But this one leads to a toy store!" Jessie yelled. "Think of all of the friends we could make." Soon every toy in the car pitched in on Jessie's idea. Woody finally gave in and they hopped out of the half open window, they ran over to the van and went in the back were a whole bunch of boxes were. "This is going to be so fun!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We will take a look, meet toys, and get out." Wood reminded everyone. As they all were disappointed and started arguing to Woody A man walked over to the van and shut the double doors. He got in the van and drove to the toy store which was in a mall. The toys hid inside a box which was the first box he took.

When the toys had some light they noticed all of the toys they were with were in plastic boxes. "The toys must be in hyper sleep." Buzz whispered.

"And when to toys sleep." Woody whispered back.

There was no more time for talking because they felt what they call an earthquake and froze. The box was then opened by a cashier who noticed the toys weren't in boxes,"Not good." she said. First she took Buzz into a room in the back, where no one could see. When she came back Buzz was tied in a plastic box and put on a shelf in the Boys Section.

Jessie climbed over to Woody and whispered,"What are we going to do?"

Woody thought of a plan,"Alright." he said to get everyone's attention. "It's not about meeting toys anymore or looking around, it's about getting out of here. We all are going to have to go our separate ways but we must meet back at Bonnie's house."

Everyone agreed and quickly said goodbye. After that each one of them were boxed and put on a shelf. At 10'o clock the store opened and kids with their parents came running in. Woody and the gang got into a doll pose and watched the kids run around.

**Jessie's POV**

It was hard to breath in a box, I forgot what it was like. I was in the girl's section watching little girls go to the princess dress up and other dolls. Soon I saw a five year old girl with curly blonde hair and her mom come into the aisle. Her mom had a cart full of dresses for dolls, when she saw me she went crazy.

"MOM, MOM I WANT HER!" Her little hand grabbed my box and tossed me into her cart. I was scanned at the cashier and in a plastic bag, the next thing I knew the little girl opened me in her room and stared at me with a creepy smile. "Dolly!" she said while breathing heavily on me.

Next she stuck me in a huge dollhouse and it felt like an earthquake as she walked out of the room, each step made the dollhouse shake.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"Kelsey's room." Another doll responded. "She loves dolls, but if they "get boring" then she gives them to her baby brother Alex, he's nine months old."

"I need to get out of here." I said. "I can't be her toy!"

The doll seemed disappointed. "I get lonely sometimes." she frowned.

I didn't know why though, she had a whole bunch of other dolls to be with I asked why but she didn't answer. It seems like they want dolls to stay no matter what just because Kelsey wants to. "Here's some word of advice" the doll said. "Don't escape, do what she wants you to do, and never get boring."

After that I head more foot stomps and the ground shook again, I held on to what I could and froze. Kelsey's hand went into the door and moved all around,"New toy, where are you?" She said. I tried to walk away and hid somewhere in the dollhouse but the other doll pushed me to Kelsey's hand. I gave the other doll a mean glare and then was pulled out of the dollhouse only to find a whole bunch of clothes my size.

"First you need a name." Kelsey said.

She turned me all around and loved when she shook me. She pulled me by my hair, lifted me by my clothes, and held me by my foot but nothing came to mind. Finally after a long time she came up with something,"Strawberry!" she shouted. "Because you have red hair like a strawberry."

Uh, I hated that name! Next I was afraid when she said she hates my clothes. It took hours as she tried different stuff on me, when I was done I was Strawberry, the doll in a red dress with lace all over it. My cow girl shoes where switches with plastic heels and my hat was gone. Everything I had on was stuck in a drawer with some of the other doll's clothes. The last thing she did before she played with me was take out my bow in my hair and un-braided it. I now had beautiful wavy long red hair.

I was not looking forward to playtime with her.

**Woody's POV**

I need to get back to Bonnie, this is the same urge I had when I wanted to get back to Andy. When no human was looking I slipped my hands out and untied my legs. Then I pushed the top open but as I was doing that I fell off the shelf and flew out of the box. I stood up and looked around for a way out. I located the entrance/exit but I knew I couldn't just run out. So I jumped into a bag some person put on the ground for a moment. The next thing I knew the person picked it back up and left the store as the person started to walk out one of the toys noticed I jumped in,"Hey you this isn't you bag bud." He then pushed me out and I fell on the floor, luckily outside of the toy store.

Sadly I was now "stuck in traffic" you could say. More like a million giant feet were stepping everywhere! I tried to run but at the same time pretend to be a toy, it looked like red light green light. At one of my stops a eight year old boy picked me up and held me by my sting. He swung me around and when we got outside he swung me to the sidewalk and left me there.

I tried to find another way to get to Bonnie's and an idea rolled my way, literally. A baby stroller rolled towards me so I jumped on and climbed to where the baby was. I think that was a bad idea because once I did he started sucking on me. When I pulled myself out he started to cry the mom picked him up and I was dangling by the baby's foot. When I let go I fell into the women's purse and didn't get out until it stopped moving when I did get out I was in a room. I saw a pile of small toys in a big bucket so I jumped in and asked where I am.

"Chicky's." They said in unison. "Chicky's Chicken."

"So what are you all doing here?" I asked.

One of the tiny chicken toys responded,"Our goal in life as a toy is to be with a owner." I was confused because that was like any toy's goal so I just asked how they do that here. "When a human orders a kid meal of course!"

I knew I had to get out so I first tried to get out of the bucket of toys but they all held me down,"It's your destiny, your must stay" they all said. Soon when the microphone said,"Two Chicken Wings and a kids meal." the toys froze because in their words,"It's time."

I tried to leave before a human came but it was too late. Some teen with ear buds in came over and without even looking picked me up and put me in a paper bag. The bag shook around as the chicken and fries toppled over me. The heat was very hot and I do not like where this is going.

**Rex's POV**

I hated the idea of being bought by a stranger, so luckily the lady forgot to tie me up so I used my tail to open the box and when no human was looking ran out the store. I saw the big feet everywhere so I ran all around in different directions, finally I think I was outside when I stopped because it was very dark but then I heard a masculine voice saying,"Welcome to Arri's Arrrrrcade!" Children were running around everywhere and I had to hide.

When I fell over a women's shoe she said,"This belongs in it's place."

I did not know what that meant but all I knew was she carried back to a long glass box with other toys big and small. She placed me in there with a card in front of my feet, when I got the chance to look at it, it said,"500 tickets." I remember when Andy took me to the Arcade one time and got a new toy from playing a lot of games. That's when it hit me, I was not trapped and going to be some random kid's toy!

A bunch of thirteen year old boys walked by and looked at the toys they could win. I froze into a toy pose and watched them walk by, I was afraid of this. One of them stopped in front of me and started to tap on the glass hard,"I want this one!" The glass tapping was very loud and annoying, I was also terrified I from the box I could see that kid playing games and winning so many tickets, every ticket he won he put it in his backpack he was carrying.

Soon every kid wanted me, they said I was the coolest toy there. I was flattered but at the same time terrified, because now the lady made the ticket price go up to 5,000 tickets and every kid played games like crazy to get me. Then when the boy from before went to the counter with his tickets he said looked me in the eyes with a big smile and said,"One green dinosaur please."

The lady frowned,"Sorry," she said"That dinosaur now costs 5,000 tickets."

The boy made a loud groan. "This isn't fair! I will get that dinosaur." He got his tickets back and stomped back to the games, after another thirty minutes he came with a giant pile of tickets, the lady put all of the tickets in a machine and it counted up to 5,000 the boy asked for me and I was taken out. Every kid made a loud moan because they wasted time on me, next I was stuck in the backpack with other smaller things he won at the arcade. I was moved left and right in the bag as he walked with his friends I un-zippered the bag just enough to see what was going on.

"Hey are you happy you won that doll?" A kid in the group asked my "new owner"

He pushed the other kid and told him to be quiet,"It's not a doll, it's a dinosaur."

"Hey guys let's go over to Sam's house and "play" with his toys."

I had a feeling Sam was my new owner's name, and I do not want to know how they "play" with toys.

**A lot of cliffhangers at each story. What will happen, what is happening with the others, and how will any of them ever get back to Bonnie's? This is one story you don't want to miss! **


End file.
